


Stitch And Bitch

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little fluff for a friend.





	Stitch And Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphicbackward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/gifts).



“Honest Raf... She’s driving me crazy...”

Fletch sighs even as he sinks into the seat beside Raf, sighing slightly even when the dog they had adopted flops into his lap, he has one arm around Raf now and his other hand is scratching behind the dog’s ears. 

“I told ye...”

Raf smirks, moving to pour them both wine, handing one to Fletch even as he moves to switch on a movie, the same cheesy romance film Fletch usually wants. He can see Fletch is annoyed, he knows why, lord knows Jac could have driven a saint mad. Zosh had always said as much. 

“She that bad?”

“She’s worse...”

Fletch mutters.

“Christ knows how Zosia puts up with her...”

“Love has a funny way of making someone’s annoying ways, stupidly cute... You should know that Fletch...”

“Well, at least she’s gone for a while now, right? Honeymoon?”

“Yes. Thank god...”

Fletch smiles, nestling closer to Raf and laughing when the dog rolls it’s eyes with a huff.

“I think we’re boring the dog again...”

“Ah, she’ll get used to it.”

“I have to admit... I’ll miss Little Miss Stitch And Bitch...”

“Even though she drives you mad?”

“Yeah...”

“She’ll be back soon enough. Enjoy the silence.”


End file.
